


A Race Just to Ask

by knowyourincantations



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Ginny plans to propose to Pansy at Angelina and George's wedding. Ron has some news that puts a rush on things.





	A Race Just to Ask

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 30: **Wedding** or ~~Disney!AU~~

Ron pulled Ginny aside as Angelina prepared to toss her bouquet.

“I just heard something, but I’m not sure I should say anything, but I know you so I really think I should,” he said, looking around nervously.

With an annoyed sigh, Ginny pulled her arm free from his grip. “Not now. I want to get that bouquet! You know those that catch it always have good fortune in their marriages!”

“Yeah, about that,” Ron said, rubbing the back of his head and glancing over Ginny’s shoulder. “So, you showed me the ring last week, right?”

Ginny groaned. “Yes, and I’m not going to change my mind. I love her, and I _will_ marry her! I’m planning to propose tonight, you know this. With the added luck from the bouquet. It’s old magic, and I’ll probably need it..”

“Not really,” Ron whispered, leaning closer. “Pansy’s got her eye on it.”

Whipping her head around, Ginny searched for her, and found her standing near the bridesmaids, her eyes fixed on the bouquet Angelina was holding. “ _No_ ,” she whispered.

When she turned back, Ron winced. “So...I don’t know if it’s bad spoiling the surprise since you were going to do it anyway, but she just showed me a ring...”

“That uppity little...aargh!”

Ginny turned and stomped back over to join the bridesmaids. When Pansy finally took her eyes off the bouquet to smile at her, Ginny had to force a smile instead of glaring back. Then she turned her eyes to the bouquet and readied herself.

There was no way she was letting Pansy steal her thunder by proposing first. She had to get that bouquet. 

**End.**


End file.
